User talk:76.24.168.37
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the Benkei Musashibou page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) in reference to your comment Yo'sville (or hi) I read your comment. i can agree with you on that, that many people just put in specualtions here and there. i assume you're only talking about the characters and heroines from Majikoi S at this point right? cause i do all the members of the Kazama family at this point, and let me explain, i'm just doing what i believe it the true story to majikoi as a whole, due to the VN, Anime and Manga all focusing on the Momoyo route, and also that Momoyo was the leading face from Majikoi to begin with, and i take it you can see my info comes straight from the VN and Manga as well. I get that in VNs there are multiple heroines and that many feel there is no offical route, by based on what i've observed in Majikoi, Momoyo is as real as it gets for a true route. The manga's story is written by Minatosoft, just like the VN, and in several of the other heroines routes, there are sly hints to Momoyo's issues, so to me, stories that are written from the base of the creation of all this seems pretty offical in comparisons to spin offs that are BASED off the creations from minatosoft, and not by minatosoft themselves. Several others on the wiki agree with me, while others just stick to their preferences. As to your issue. i know....BELIEVE ME I KNOW... the idiocy of it all.... BURNS! and while i can dismiss SOME of the errors here and there, you should know this a public edit sort of wiki that is not safegaurded to changes and damn near anyone can write what they feel. Hell, i make edits here and there when people write whatever, and in a few days i come back and see they undid my edit.. W T Fuck right? unfortunetly, there is not alot i know about the wiki in order to stop this. i'm not even the creator, just, from my view, the main editor as i'm the one who wrote all of the stuff down for the Kazama family members (still got Shouichi, Gakuto and maybe Tadakatsu to do...when i feel like it, this stuff takes ages and i actually have stuff to do you know) and i acknowledge my typewriting skills as lame here and there, but there is a lot of stuff to go over and after five minutes it's just like, "i wanna get up to this part and play dishonourd or far cry 3" or "hell i got work tomorrow" or "damn, gotta study" so as you can see, i'm not exactly efficent, but i get the job done and try to edit my work when i can. As for these marks here and there that you seem to think are wrong... unfortunetly, i study japanese at my leisure, and i'm not exatcly efficent... like... AT ALL... so i get my sources from translated stuff. due to this, i have little to NO IDEA what is real and what is fake in some character descriptions, and since i'm not a pretentious Fuck who believes he knows everything (unlike that douche who used to erase all my hard work. don't know where the troll went but good riddence) i just leave it there until the translations come out and i can be sure that what it write is true. If you take a look at my work, i just did the Miyako one today, you can tell i try and find a fine line between the Manga and VN for the most part, while leaning heavily on one source for others. it's my personal opinion that the info should come from the VN PRIMARILY, while using the manga as a secondary source and only using the anime for personality and ability references. http://majikoi.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Leesan3077 thats a link to a message i wrote to someone a while back on how this wiki should work in some parts. should also explain why the anime isn't all that reliable. i thought the guy was a bigshot on the wiki but still havent got anything back. sorry i cant help, but if you leave me a message about the characters who had messed up info, send me the names and i'll see if i can do anything about it. unfortunetly, for the majority of majikoi S, i have no intention of editing since i'm more focused on the original majikoi as i see S and A to be nothing more than money schemes for ero. have you seen the azumi route in A? highly unlikely. from what i hear, Yamato turns into a miyako like person for azumi until she's rejected by hideo, then she's all "oh you're here, well why not?" can you believe that? still cant get over that Yamato turned away from Momoyo in that route. even after the bj..... lame